Items featured in Gintama
This page is about the Items featured in Gintama. Introduction The items featured in Gintama range far and wide from traditional Japanese items to incredible sci-fi machinations. Being based in ancient Japan after its invasion by aliens, the series manages to mix more historic items such as katana and traditional style architecture with modern ideas like convenience stores, mopeds and television, not to mention the rather liberal application of science fiction, primarily Edo's terminal station which features high tech design, numerous airships nearby and some form of teleporter system. Over all, Gintama somehow manages to bring together these three styles into the working world of Gintoki and his friends Weapons Explosives Justaway Main article: Justaway Time bomb Swords Gintoki's Bokutō Main article: Gintoki's Bokutō Shinsengumi Katanas Murata swords Benizakura bio-mechanical sword Nameless katana made by Murata Tetsuko Tatsugorou's katana Yoshida Shouyou's katana Umbrellas Kagura's umbrella Housen's umbrella Others Tama's broom Robots Saburou Saburou 三郎 is a large robot built by Hiraga Gengai. It is rather bulky with a giant cylindrical torso, small bucket shaped head and long misproportioned arms. It was named after Gengai's son and at one time sported a cannon. It later returns equipped with a special type of hammer in Episode 167 in order to shrink down the Yorozuya so that they can enter Tama's body and 'cure' her virus. Tama Tama is a Robot Maid who was created by Professor Hayashi. Looking much more human despite the headphone-like protrusions in place of ears, she was originally discovered as just a head in the trash by Gintoki who promptly freaked out. However, after a series of events, Tama soon came to work at Otose's bar. She works hard, has become one of the regular minor chacters and possesses a ridiculous attachement to RPG videogames, particularly referencing Dragon Quest normally. MS-Zura : MS-Zura Episode JUMP FESTA Chemical Weapons : 玉手箱G Tamatebako G : 天元寿老砲 Tengen Jurou Hou : Missile vaccine Kochikama-related weapons : B-超5963 Buchou Gokurousan (vaccine) : 莫迦門 Bakamon - the weapon that fires that vaccine Shooting Devices Shinsengumi bazooka Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon Main article: Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon Mamushi Z SOL 740 Transportation Shinsengumi vehicles :: Patrol car appeared in Mutiny Chapter Episode 105, seem to have 4-wheel driving capability ... :: When Shogun visited Snack Smile, tanks and helicopters appeared with the Shinsengumi Yorozuya Other Food Strawberry milk Parfait Sukonbu Tamago Yaki Bargain Dash Otsuu chips Shinsengumi sausage Hijikata special Nmaibo Anpan A type of bread preferred by Yamazaki Sagaru during stake out missions. He claims the God of Anpan gives good luck on stake outs, but the longer he goes eating nothing but anpan, the more delusional he becomes. He really hates the stuff. Pudding Tamagokakegohan Uji-Gintoki-don Dounut Literary Items Gintaman ギンタマン Main article: Gintaman Clothing Shinsengumi uniform : Normal uniform : Captain's uniform Ladies underwear : Shimura Tae Men's briefs : Tokugawa Ieyasu's boxers with family crest : Mitsuhide's good fitting briefs : Hideyoshi's stained loose fitting briefs : Nobunaga's western style briefs : The Shogun's extremely elastic whitey tighteys Men's boxer Shorts : Gintoki's strawberry boxer short : Sougo's boxer short in Episode 184 Eye-wear Shinpachi's glasses Hasegawa's sunglasses Sachan's glasses : '''Modified Sacchan's glasses - '''After being broken, Gengai repairs Sacchan's glasses, making them some kind of weapon of mass destruction. * Her modified glasses can: # Shoot Glasses Beams # Grow some kind of large arms from the temple # Cover Sacchan's body with an armor and give her wings, making her a goddess of war Spouzer Game Consoles Bentendo DS is a parody of Nintendo DS Toiletries __INDEX__ Category:Items